


Alternate Universe- Hunger Games- Soulmates

by Luveverlark



Series: Alternate Universe-Hunger Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome, Battle, Cool, Epic, F/M, Love, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: In an alternate Hunger Games universe, everyone (unless they aren't destined to, of course) gets a special mark on their wrist that matches that of their soulmates.But how will that effect the story? Will it be for better- or for worse?Read to find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: Most chapters will be short, because I will have a lot of them. I will probably post multiple chapters at a time because of this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to support this story by leaving kudos! :) :) :)

I sit up quickly in bed. It's the middle of the night, and everything is dark. I can't see a thing, so I lay back down. A nightmare, I realize. It seems that now-a-days I only have nightmares. They're always about the same thing, of course. Living in Panem, nightmares only ARE about one thing: the games.   
The citizens of the capital laughing at each pain, betting on who will die first, it's just sick.  
I know I can't sleep. It's impossible now. So I use a match and light the candle beside the bed. Only one thing can help me distract myself after a nightmare.   
I pull my sleeve up, and look down at my wrist. I trace the special design with my finger. So special, that only one person in the whole of Panem has this mark other than me. I look down at the shape. It's a circle, with a circle inside of it, with another inside of that, and another inside of that. Inside of all of the circles is a paintbrush with a sharp tip and a feather at the end.  
I smile down at it, and think that now, at this very moment, someone has that same mark on her wrist.   
I don't know how I'll ever meet her, though. We're not allowed to go in other districts, of course, and a new law has been made that no one is allowed to show anyone else their marks if they're under eighteen. "That can distract you from things that matter more. It could create an uprising," President Snow had said when he first made the law.  
The reaping is tomorrow, I remember.   
I sigh, laying down and pulling the blankets up more. Well, I had better at least TRY and sleep. It's no good being tired agt the reaping. I blow out the candle, and then go to bed.


End file.
